User talk:Survivor!
Hi Survivor!, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:38, June 2, 2010 Hi! Yes, Holly is a good friend of mine :). Yes, I have wanted for some time to talk to someone about things concerning World War II and the Holocaust. That would be fine! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I won't call you old. 8) Heh heh...blood & gore...unpleasantness. I'm one of Hollyfire's friends here. She was the one who convinced me to join! You have an awesome granddaughter! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You sound like a cool grandfather! My grandpa couldn't type a smiley to save his life! He watches CNN and reads the paper a lot. As I read your user page, I was watching a bloody video on a game called "Dead Space". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, my grandfather has dimentia so repeating news doesn't trouble him. xD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, sir. The only difference is that he tends to ramble on a little longer than he used to. He still remembers his family & friends. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me. I hope you didn't take the "sir" thing as me calling you old. I call the creator of the wiki sir and he's only in his mid twenties. I just used it for the sake of manners. Nah, you don't need to visit a mental hospital! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took so long too, lol That's fine! Sorry I've been taking awhile getting back with you. I asked to talk and here I am doing the opposite XP. You've been to Michigan you say? That's where I live! It's really nice up here during the summer, and the scenery is good all year 'round. I'll try to send a message on Holly's wiki soon another school break allows me --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 01:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm one of Hollie's friends. I've always wanted to meet a holocaust survivor, I can;t imagine what it was like, I'm a fan of WWII--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Nice to meet ya! You seem like a wicked cool grandfather-My grandpa couldn't even figure out a computer. xD It was great meeting you tonight- and yeah, I'm not really hear for Redwall too haha. xD Can't wait for all the cool stuff you have to say :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh yes everyone is pretty friendly! :) Well, I'm not sure exactly what Ferretmaiden meant (or said for that matter!;)), but we had just gotten over some really outrageous drama on here, so...? haha. Anyway, I tend to ramble... I'm one of those people who never shut up ^^ Welcome again! -passes cookie- --Chris has a signature!! o.O 15:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you told Chris about the cookies. LOL. Once, one of my teachers made us brownies (burnt and hard as rocks) and I slipped it into my pocket. I asked to go to the restroom, where I threw my brownie away. XD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you told Chris, too. >:| So that's why poor ole Map always had a stomachache after I made cookies... I'M REPORTING YOU FOR DISLOYALTY, SIR! *calls in Major Peony Laminar of Salamandastron* Down, up! Down, up! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I am Jewish and have always wanted to meet a Holocaust survivor. The Second World War was a very interesting period in history. TBT is helping with my sig problem. See you around!([[User:Gabool the Wild|Your death is near! Gabool the Wild]] 00:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC))